My name is Isabella Swan formerly known as Smella
by NotThatYouNeedToKnow
Summary: Bella formerly known as Smella moved to Phoenix when she was 12 after consistent bullying, But what happens when Bella come back a Beautiful scene/Emo and is forced to become head cheerleader? And what about the now player Edward wants to get in her pants
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan, preferably Bella.

I now live in a mansion, there are only like three in forks.

I just moved here from Arizona, or should I say moved back.

Yes I used to live here, once.

It was the worst time in of my life.

When I was ten I started to get picked on, because I had red frizzy hair, gross green eyes, freckly skin and I was on the chubby side. After a little while of being picked on it turned into full out bullying, the only people who didn't bully me were Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen.

But the worst was Edward Cullen, god how I hate him! How could a person with such nice parents and siblings be such an arsehole?

And my only proper friend was Alice Cullen, we only talked throughout classes and walked to class together but she was still my friend.

But when I was twelve Charlie (He's some sort of C.E.O) had to move because of his job.

So Charlie, Renee and I moved much to my pleasure to Arizona, people were less intense on the bullying because there were like 2,000 kids in the school, I was picked on from time to time, but I wasn't so much of a deal.

I made a couple of friends.

But it's now five years later and my freckles disappeared, I dyed my hair black, my eyes are now a piercing green, I've grown into my weight and I actually look pretty now, I'm emo/scene, but I don't cut my wrist or anything it's just I like that style.

**(A/N I post a pic of what Bella looks like)**

So at the moment I am getting dressed in a plain black singlet, fluro pink tutu, studded belt crossed over another checked belt, grabbed two black and pink cuffs, I had already styled my hair in a usual scene way.

I walked into the bathroom.

I grabbed s bow shaped clip and put them into my hair.

I picked out a pair of black earrings that had a gem thing on them, a blue necklace that says 'Scene Queen' and a pair of fluro pink geek glasses.

I put on eyeliner and mascara, I didn't need foundation, my skin was very clear now.

I went down stairs looking for my white thigh high socks.

I found them lying on the dryer.

I saw my maid

"Hey, Maria," I said

"Hello, miss. Swan," She said

"Maria, please call me Bella, I've told you that a million times," I laughed, "Need any help?" I asked

"No thank you," she said

So I walked back up to my room and picked up a pair of black and white skull covered pumps.

I went down stairs again.

I went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I said and grabbed an apple.

"Hey Bells, exited for your first day?" she asked, she had gotten over my style of clothing and just accepted it, she's a designer and actually designs most of my clothes now, well I help but yeah she's pretty famous I suppose...

"Yeah," I said, I was excited to see what everyone looked like now, acted like now, especially Edward Cullen, the person who bullied me the most.

I sat down and quickly ate my apple.

When I was finished I said goodbye to mom, dad had already gone to work.

I walk out the door and to my new Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

I put on 'Teenagers,' by My Chemical Romance

I turned it up as loud as it would go.

_They're gonna clean up your looks__  
__With all the lies in the books__  
__To make a citizen out of you__  
__Because they sleep with a gun__  
__And keep an eye on you, son__  
__So they can watch all the things you do___

_Because the drugs never work__  
__They're gonna give you a smirk__  
__'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean__  
__They're gonna rip up your heads,__  
__Your aspirations to shreds__  
__Another cog in the murder machine___

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_The boys and girls in the clique__  
__The awful names that they stick__  
__You're never gonna fit in much, kid__  
__But if you're troubled and hurt__  
__What you got under your shirt__  
__Will make them pay for the things that they did___

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_Ohhh yeah!___

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__they could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_all together now!___

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__they could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_They're gonna clean up your looks__  
__With all the lies in the books__  
__To make a citizen out of you__  
__Because they sleep with a gun__  
__And keep an eye on you, son__  
__So they can watch all the things you do___

_Because the drugs never work__  
__They're gonna give you a smirk__  
__'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean__  
__They're gonna rip up your heads,__  
__Your aspirations to shreds__  
__Another cog in the murder machine___

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_The boys and girls in the clique__  
__The awful names that they stick__  
__You're never gonna fit in much, kid__  
__But if you're troubled and hurt__  
__What you got under your shirt__  
__Will make them pay for the things that they did___

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_Ohhh yeah!___

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__they could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me___

_all together now!___

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__they could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

By this time I was at school and I noticed everyone was staring at me.

I got out of the car and everyone gasped at what I was wearing.

_Oh well…_

Then I saw a bronze haired kid making out with some chick against a car…PDA much?

I walked to the office to get my time table.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan; can I have my time table?" I asked the office lady

"Oh Isabella is that you? You turned out very beautiful," She said, I blushed

"Thank you," I said, "Bye."

"Goodbye," she said

I looked down at the sheet.

_**Swan, Isabella Marie.**_

_Homeroom, Miss. Bonnie _

_Advanced English, Miss. Green_

_Advanced math, Mr. Holland_

_Advanced Spanish, Mr. Dahl_

_Lunch_

_Advanced biology, Mrs. French _

_Advanced art, Mrs. Ling_

_Advanced P.E, Mr. Hills_

Great, now everyone will know I'm a genius…Did I mention I happen to be a genius? Well I am.

I decided to walk to homeroom.

I went through the hall, all the guys were staring at me and all the girls were glaring at me, _great._

When I walked into homeroom I saw a very hot bronze haired guy walk in just before me.

Wait, that's was that guy who was making out with that chick.

I sat down at the back.

For some reason he decided to sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; do you want to skip next period? And go behind the sheds"? He asked suggestively

"Ninguna manera usted sirve de madre a la puta muda Del hombre Del culo Del culo Del agujero de la Cara de mierda de la perra," I said in Spanish

"What?" He asked confused

"I said, No way you mothered fucking arse whole bitch face dumb arse man whore!"

He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, how was your weekend?" Miss. Bonnie asked, "Oh and we have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself?"

I nodded and stood up.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, Bella preferably, I used to live here, then I left and now I'm back," I said and sat down

I looked at Edward who had his mouth wide open.

"Smella's back bitch," I said and stuck my middle finger out at him when the teacher wasn't looking

Once home room was finished I got up and walked to the door.

Someone grabbed my shoulder; I jumped around and kicked him to the ground.

"I'm so sor..." I looked down to see who it was, Edward, "Never mind."

I walked off.

I heard people laugh...Oh well he deserved it.

I arrived at Miss. Green's class and saw that everyone was already there; the only seat left was next to a tiny about 4'11' girl with shoulder length brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

She had my style...Awesome!

She was wearing a black racer back with a silver skull on the front, with a black tutu skirt that had a pink belt-y thing on it, a pair of thigh high black and white striped socks, black geek glasses, pink lightning bolt necklace, pink and black earrings and a pair of high heels that had a picture of a monster on them

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," She said hugged me, "I know we're going to become good friends."

**(A/N I have a picture of what I want her to look like)**

I hugged back.

"I'm Bella Swan and I know who you are your one of the only nice people in this town," I said

She looked at me confused

"Isabella swan...Fat Belly, Smella, Big bum Bell, Bella Belly, Troll doll, Ugly duckling," I said

"Bella!" She screamed and hugged me again, "Want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked

"Sure," I said and smiled

The teacher walked into the class.

"Good morning, students," Miss. Green said, "We have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself?"

I nodded and got up.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan, preferably Bella, well I used to live here then I moved and came back..."

"Any questions?" The teacher asked

"Isabella Swan?" A person with a baby face asked

"Yeah?"

"As in, you know," He asked

"Yep, I am Fat belly, Smella, Big bum Bell, ugly duckling..."

"Wow, you're hot," He said, "I'm Mike by the way."

"And I'm not interested by the way," I said mockingly

I sat back down

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it then let go.

English had just ended.

"Bells, what class do you have next?" Alice asked

"Advance Math, then Advanced Spanish then Lunch then advanced biology, then advanced art, then advanced P.E," I said

"Do you have advanced everything?" She asked

"Yep," I said

"Oh, well we have the same lunch; you have advanced art with me luckily, you have P.E with Em, Rosalie, Jasper and I, Math with Jasper, and Spanish with Rosalie and be careful of Edward he's in your Biology," She said

"Okay, See yah at lunch," I waved and walked to my advanced math class

As I walked into the class I tripped over nothing as I always do.

Two strong arms grabbed my waist.

I turned around to see a cute boy with piercing blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Thanks, I'm Bella," I said putting out my hand.

"I'm Jasper," He said shaking my hand

**(A/N I have a pic for him too)**

"Oh yeah Alice told me you'd be in this class," I said

He looked confused

"Oh. Ummm, Alice is my friend, she told me in her last class you were in the is one, I used to go here, I go by Bella but everyone used to call me Smella," I laughed

"Isabella Swan?" He asked

"In the flesh," I laughed

He chuckled

We went and sat down in the seats at the back.

"You look great, how are you?" He asked

"Thanks, I'm good and I also wanted to thank you for not bullying me in middle school."

"You don't need to thank me; people shouldn't have been bullying you in the first place." He said

"Oh well, people change I suppose," I said

"Yeah…Wait, did you say that you were in Alice's last class?" He asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Wasn't that an advanced class?" he asked

"Yeah and so is this one…" I said

"You're in two advanced classes?" He asked

"No…six," I muttered

"What?" he asked

"I'm in six advanced classes!" I said loudly

"Wow, you must be a genius," He said

"Yeah, actually I am." I said

"Really?" He asked

"Yes," I said

The teacher walked in.

"Hello, we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Holland asked he seemed kind of gay...

**(A/N All these teachers are real and I mean no offence to gay people it's just a thing around school, like miss. Green nice as teacher, Mr. Dahl Agro ranting teacher, **miss**. Bonnie acts like a bitch, Mrs. Ling stuck up pretentious bitch, Miss. French nice teacher, Mr. Hills too young to be a P.E teacher as he still uses words like pelt and Muffet XP, Mr. Holland supposedly gay high pitched voice annoying and makes crap jokes that you have to laugh at or you get in trouble…)**

"Sure…"

I stood up.

"Wellsies, I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella please, you may also no me as Smella, fat Belly and so on, now I hope you've grown up a little and stopped picking on people," I said

There was a synchronized gasp as I said who I was.

Maths went quick.

I hurried off to Spanish.

I sat at a desk at the back.

I saw a beautiful blond walk through the door.

And guess what?

She was Emo/Scene like me!

She had blonde hair on top then she had black underneath she was wearing a gray singlet with a black vest, black tutu skirt, black and white knee high socks with a stripe of rainbow stars up the side, a pair of fluro pink pumps, fluro pink ray bands, black fingerless pink star covered gloves and a fluro pink bag.

She smiled when she saw me.

I wonder why?

She came and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie and you are?" She asked

"Bella Swan, I remember you!" I said

She looked confused for a second.

"Bella, as in the one people picked on?" I nodded, "Bella! You look hot!"

**(A/N She's not gay it's just her attitude XP)**

"Thanks, you do too!" I said, "Al, told me you'd be in this class."

Rosalie and I passed notes all class.

Rose and I walked to the lunch room together.

As soon as we walked in Rosalie's attention went straight to a huge guy who was sitting with Alice and Jasper.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked

"I wish," She said

As soon as the boy noticed she was in the room he stared at her.

We went and sat at that table

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said to the huge guy.

He turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Emmet, when did we get a new emo, cause' soon there's going to be a hole swarm of them!" He laughed

"Wow," I said

"What?" He asked

"You are definitely not the Emmet Cullen I remember," I said remembering the scrawny little guy, who also used to be picked on, but not as much as me.

"Yeah…" He said and shuddered, "Wait, who are you!"

"Isabella Swan…A.K.A Smella," I laughed

"That was you?" He asked

"Yessum," I laughed **(A/N Yessum means yes)**

"Wow, you are definitely not the Bella I remember," He laughed

"I know I emo'd up." I laughed

Everyone laughed

I heard the chair next to me scrape against the ground; I looked over to see who it was.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Alice asked

"Can't I sit with my family?"

"Edward, seriously." Alice said

"Well to be honest I wanted to come and make out with Isabella," He said, straight forward much?

"Edward, eff off or I'll beat you up again," I said

"What!" Emmet yelled

"I was taken off guard," he said

"Whatever," I said and stood up and so did he.

He grabbed my arse.

I turned around and hit him in the face.

Then I kneed him in the family jewels, Sorry person he marries I hope you don't want any children…if anyone will marry him.

Then I kicked him.

He was now on the ground.

"Edward effing Cullen if you ever even come within a ten foot radius of me I will personally beat the shit out of you!" I yelled

"Bella you are my idol!" Emmet yelled as I walk out the door

I walked into the class and saw that there was a seat chart.

_Victoria-James _

_Erica-Laurent_

_Cindy-Tom_

_Angela-Ben_

_Delilah-Eric_

_Millie-Trace_

_Leah-Seth_

_Izzy-Masen _**(A/N had too)**

_Mia-Gerard _**(A/N Go MCR)**

_Isabella-Edward_

What the eff!!!!

I sat down at my desk.

I pulled out my I-pod and put on 'seventeen forever'

_You are young and so am I.__  
__And this is wrong, but who am I to judge__  
__You feel like heaven when we touch__  
__I guess for me this is enough___

_We're one mistake from being together__  
__But let's not ask why it's not right__  
__You won't be seventeen forever__  
__And we can get away with this tonight___

_You are young and I am scared__  
__You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care__  
__And I can feel your heartbeat__  
__You know exactly where to take me___

_We're one mistake from being together__  
__But let's not ask why it's not right__  
__You won't be seventeen forever__  
__And we can get away with this tonight___

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh___

_Will you remember me__  
__You ask me as I leave__  
__Remember what I said__  
__Oh how could I, oh how could I forget___

_We're one mistake from being together__  
__But let's not ask why it's not right__  
__You won't be seventeen forever__  
__And we can get away with this tonight___

_We're one mistake from being together__  
__But let's not ask why it's not right__  
__You won't be seventeen forever__  
__And we can get away with this tonight___

_One mistake from being together__  
__But let's not ask why it's not right__  
__You won't be seventeen forever__  
__And we can get away with this tonight___

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh__  
__Ooh ooh, ooh ooh__  
__Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

"Isabella Swan, please come to the office, Isabella Swan." The speaker thing said

I got up and walked to the office.

"Bella please sit down," The principle said

I noticed Edward sitting in the other chair.

"Is it true that you did this to Mr. Cullen?" He asked

"Yes, but he grabbed my back side!" I faked tears.

"Mr. Cullen is this true?" He asked

"No certainly not," He said

"Edward, I have the whole lunch room to back me up," I said

"Okay, I'll get everyone to stay in the lunch room and ask," The principle said

He grabbed the speaker, "All student's with fifth period lunch stay in the lunch room."

We got up and walked to the lunch room.

"Everyone who saw Mr. Edward Cullen touch Miss. Isabella Swan put your hand up."

I saw almost every bodies hand go up, even lunch ladies.

"Edward! Four months of after school detention!" He said, "And Bella we'll think of your punishment later."

Alice ran up to Edward, "You dumb arse you can't go groping my best friend! Especially without their permission, you arse hole!"

Best friend…Awesome!

Edward just walked away.

Alice turned to me.

"Sorry, Bells, he's just a…" She said

"Man whore?" I asked

"Yes!"

I went and sat down at the table.

"Bella, that was awesome you beat up the star quarter back!" Emmet said he put out his fist and I punched it **(A/N You know like that knuckles thing…What ev, this reminds me when some kid in my class called Cameron called shutter shades shatter shades…Shatter, LOL I call him shatter now XP)**

"Someone had to do it," Rosalie said, "His ego needed to be deflated!"

"Totally," Alice said

Ding…. **(LOL)**

I got up and walked to biology...Crap this class is with Edward.

I sat in the seat I was assigned too.

Eventually the class filled.

Then Edward came through the door.

His hair was more untidy than usual and he had lipstick smeared on his face.

"Edward you have lipstick on your face! How many times have I told you to stop playing with my makeup?" I loudly whispered from across the room, which made everyone crack up laughing.

"Well how many times have I told you to cover up your face? It's just so ugly!" He said

There were a lot of oooooohhhs and arrrrrrrrgh

"Well you weren't think that when you tried to molest me, then I beat you up, think twice before you mess with Isabella Swan," I laughed

"You know you wanted it, I like your body not your face," He said

"Well let's see then," I said, "Who of you think I'm ugly?"

Silence….

"Who of you think I'm pretty," I said

Everyone's hand shot up…Creepy

"Poor Eddikinz," I said, "By the sound of these votes you need glasses," I said, "And seriously sit down you look weird standing the middle of the room."

"Maybe I don't want to sit next to you I might catch something!" He said

"Man. One, "I'm a virgin so in possible and I am not giving it up for you, you're probably the one with the disease, two, grow up cooties aren't real I think we've all know that since were like eight, three, I'll happily swap, but seeming there's no dumb arse bimbo's here who want to sit next to you, I'll have to endure the hell."

"Wait how the hell did you gets into this class, you're not exactly the smart looking type," He said

"Edward I'm probably in more advance classes than you," I said

"Oh yeah, I'm in three," He scoffed

"Eddie, I'm in six," I said and pushed up m pink geek glasses

I heard a gasp.

He just glared at me and I rolled my eyes, he sat down

Biology went quick it was easy as.

I walked to Art.

"Hey Al," I said

"Hey, Bellies," She said

We sat together and it was the whole who you sit with today is the person you sit with the whole year.

It went quick, I drew Alice and she drew me.

Then we went to P.E

I went and put on a pair of fluro pink shorts that had black tiger stripes on them, a metro station tee, yellow cap, a pair of converse that had been patterned so it looked like someone had doodled **(A/N Grow up) **on them and I changed my sunglasses to a pair of black ray-bans.

Alice put on a pair of white shorts, fluro pink low top converse and a funny tee that said I'm not small I'm fun sized.

Rosalie put on a pair of yellow shorts, a top that said obey, obey, obey, a green DC cap and a pair of aqua low top converse.

We walk into the gym, everyone gasped.

"Hey it's my fave lil' sis!" Emmet boomed

"Emmet I'm your only sister," Alice said

"Not you, Bella," He said, "She can beat up Edward."

Alice glared at me playfully.

The teacher walked in.

"Hey guys, we have a new girl in this class who I've been told can throw a pretty mean punch," He said **(A/N There's Mr. Hills again XP) **"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Surie, Well my name is Bella, you guys probably know me as Smella, if you were here in middle school,"

People gasped again

I looked at Mr. Hills, "Okay kids, we are doing gymnastics," He said there was a collective groan.

Great…I'm the freaky smart emo/Scene girl who can kick your butt, but now they'll know I'm the freaky smart emo/scene girl who can kick your butt and do gymnastics, great

We started doing bridges, I did that easily, then we tried to do something that you do with bridges but you turn them into a really slow flip.

Then we tried doing back flips, only a few people could do, then we did front flips.

Then the remainders of people still in which were cheerleaders and me, (Rosalie and Alice are cheerleader's because their parents force them to be) had to make up a routine really quickly in our head.

I did mine…Some girls just pranced around and did flip's…But I actually have creativity…Along with Al and Rose.

I walked towards the gym doors; I had just gotten changed back into my original clothes.

Rosalie's Alice's and my arms were linked as we walk for the door.

Just before we walked out, the principle stood in front of me.

"Isabella, I have thought of a punishment, after what I saw in that gym room, I would think cheerleading is the best choice for you," He said

"No! I am not becoming a cheerleader!"

"Isabella, I would have thought that most teenage girls would think cheerleading as a prestige not so much of a punishment," He said

"No, not teenage girls, teenage blond, no offence Rose, air head, stuck up skanky, girls," I said

"I believe your friends are Cheerleaders," He said

"Yeah but forced to be cheerleaders by the rentals'," Rosalie said

"Well to bad you have to go to practice after school, which is now, Lauren should have your outfit," He said

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "First I will text my father."

"Good," He said and walked off.

I grabbed my I-phone.

**To: Charlie**

**From: Bella**

Hey Dad, I am going 

To be a cheerleader,

Wonderful (Sarcasm)

I am being forced to 

Be a C.H Cause' I 

Punched some guy 

Who touched my butt

Why do I get punished?

Oh yeah I have practice 

Right now…

Bye, Love you

Bella xxx

Alice, Rosalie and I turned around and walked back to the gym, as we waited for the others to come.

Soon enough they were all here.

Some girl I assume is Lauren (Because she's holding a cheerleading uniform) walks up to me.

"I'm Lauren, but you probably know that seeming I'm the most popular and pretty girl at this school…Anyway here I'm sorry but this is the biggest one we've got," She said and smirked, "And who are you?"

I made eye contact with both Rose and Al; obviously they were thinking how up herself this Lauren was.

"Isabella, as in Smella and thanks for making up that nickname it was _so_ pleasant."

Her jaw dropped

"Lauren close your mouth, it might catch a fly." I said

Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"We have to go to our lockers to get out outfits," Rosalie and Alice said

"Okay…" I said and walked towards the change rooms with Al and Rose.

I put it on and it was about three four sizes to big

I changed back into my other clothes and walked out.

"Was it too small Bekka?" Lauren asked as Rose and Al walked passed, they stopped and stood next to me

"It's Bella and it was about four sizes too big," I said

She stared at me for a second.

"Wait, four sizes isn't that skinnier than you, Lauren," Alice asked

"Shut up!" Lauren yelled then hurried off to get me a smaller sized outfit.

Alice and Rose went to the change rooms with me.

When she came back I just took the dress thing to the change rooms.

It fit perfectly.

I walked out with Alice and Rose, who had stayed while I put my outfit on.

"Okay new girl, show us what you've got,"

**(A/N Watch Missy's audition, bring it on cause' that's what she does XP)**

"It was okay…" Lauren said

"Lauren, you couldn't even do that!" Rosalie yelled

"Yes I could!" She said and got up.

She tried to do it and ended up falling.

"Ouch! My leg!" She cried

I ran over to her, while everyone else stood motionless.

"You okay?" I asked

"No!" She screamed

I felt around her leg…broken.

"Rose, call an ambulance please!" I yelled

"Al, get some ice please!"

"Someone grab my bag and bring it over here!" I yelled

Someone brought it over.

I grabbed my metro station shirt and tore it, and wrapped it around her leg.

Alice was back with the ice.

I put it on her ankle.

By now the ambulance was here.

We stood around the ambulance as it drove off.

Crap…

(It's now about 20 minutes later)

"Well were going to have to have a re-vote on cheer captain," Someone who I found out was named Jessica said

"Yeah…" Some said

"Who votes me?" Jessica said

No one's hand went up.

"Who votes Alice?" Jessica asked

Mine, Rosalie and Angela's hand went up.

"Angela?" Jessica said

Rosalie's, Alice's and mine went up.

"Rosalie?"

Mine, Angela's, Jessica's and Alice's hand went up.

"Bella?"

Jessica, Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Melsy's hand went up.

"Looks like Bella is the new captain!" Alice said and hugged me and so did Rosalie.

No!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own twilight *Glares from readers*....Okay Stepheine meyers owns it *Crys* **

**Soooo, this Chappie is kind of crappy, but review and I'll be your bestest friend forever :]**

**BTW thanks for all the reviews from: MiseryRain, Vampyregurl90, World_domination_freak, CrAzY_AlIcE_LaDy, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, SuperSummer, Miss_Stacey_Sea_Cullen, Edward's_Doll**

My name is Edward Cullen,

I've always lived in a mansion in forks, obviously everyone knows all about me.

I am the captain of the football team, most popular boy in the whole school .

_Beep, beep, beep._

I woke up to the alarm, I felt something soft as I rolled over with my eyes still closed, at that moment they flew open

I saw a naked girl lying next to me

Her name was Jamie? Jacinta? Jazzy? Jazmin! That it Jazmin Saltmash, her brother said is I did this again He'll pound me, Yeah like Bailey would be able to do that to me, god's gift to women.

"Get out!" I said

"W-w-what?" She asked

"Get out and go through the back door we don't want you seen do we?" I asked

"Edward you are such a jerk! You said you wouldn't do this again!" She screeched

Her naked sporty figure was getting out of my bed, she then put on her short shorts and tube top.

"Good bye Edward Cullen!" She yelled and walked out of my room.

I got up and took a shower.

Then I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a three-quarter sleeve tight black top.

I ran my finger through my hair and didn't bother with it girls like my hair un-tameable.

I walked down stairs and grabbed a bowl of cheerio's.

I waited for Alice and Emmet to get down stairs.

Emmet came down first.

"Hey man," He said and grabbed a bowl of cheerio's, six pieces of toast and seven pancakes (Left over from the day before, mum always makes extra for the next morning for Emmet)

"Alice, get your little pixie ass down here!" I yelled starting to get impatient

She came skipping down the stairs.

She came down in her emo/Scene outfit, on her it almost looked silly but usually I think that Emo/Scene clothes are extremely hot.

She looked like someone had accidently given her sugar

"Why are you so exited?" I asked

"There's going to be a new girl today!" She exclaimed happily

"Yeah she's probably some random fat girl," I said imagining a fat ass bitch with guy clothes.

"Why are you so...?" She started

"Hot? Luscious? God's gift to women? Fit? Attractive?" I started

"How about, pretentious?" She asked

I glared and she glared back

We walked out to my Volvo, Alice wanted to drive her yellow porch but dad would never allow her to take it, he thinks she's 'showing off' like she gives a shit what other think of her.

We picked up Rosalie and Jasper, let me tell you Rosalie is a fine piece of ass, yet I am not allowed to touch, because Emmet's in love with her, pathetic

She's Emo/Scene just like Alice, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend

I pulled into the parking lot.

They all got out of my car quickly.

I went to the closest girl, 'Teleah.'

"Hey," I said

"Hey, Edward," She said in what I think is supposed to be an attractive voice?

She is wearing a skirt that barely covered her ass, a pair of the highest heels I have ever seen and a tight top that could be identified as a bra.

"Want to make out?" She asked

"Yes," I said and she covered my mouth with hers

We went and leaned against my car.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me__  
__they could care less as long as someone'll bleed__  
__so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I heard the end of the 'My chemical romance's,' song teenagers

I looked up to see a black V12 Vanquish, must be the new girl.

She was gorgeous

She was even more beautiful than Rosalie!

She looks ditzy

She looked around and spotted me.

She made a disgusted face and walked towards the office.

I continued to make out with the girls until the bell rang.

I walked to class; the girl might be in my class.

She wasn't there

I looked around, she was behind me, she went and sat down near, Alex, I sat down next to her, I had to be near her to make out with her didn't I?

I turned to her and said.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen; do you want to skip next period? And go behind the sheds"? I asked suggestively

"Ninguna manera usted sirve de madre a la puta muda Del hombre Del culo Del culo Del agujero de la Cara de mierda de la perra," She said in some language

"What?" I asked confused

"I said, No way you mothered fucking arse whole bitch face dumb arse man whore!"

What the hell! That has never happened before, no one has ever denied me; she must be playing hard to get.

"Good morning class, how was your weekend?" Miss. Bonnie asked, "Oh and we have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself?"

She nodded and stood up.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, Bella preferably, I used to live here, then I left and now I'm back," I said and sat down

What did she just say?

She's Bella Swan! Bella effing Swan!

I'm sure my mouth was wide open

"Smella's back bitch," she whispered in my ear and stuck my middle finger out at me

Can you get an erection from someone just hearing their voice?

Once home room was finished she got up and walked to the door.

I followed

I grabbed her shoulder; she jumped around and kicked me to the ground.

"I'm so sor..." She started then looked down to see me, "Never mind."

She walked off.

I heard people laugh...

I got up and walked to my next class

Eventually it was lunch.

I saw Rosalie and Bella walking to lunch together, Bella made Rosalie look average looking.

As soon as they walked in Rosalie's attention went straight to Emmet, as did he…obviously they were in love with each other it was obvious, anybody with eyes could see it.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I heard Bella ask

"I wish," Rosalie said

They went and sat at the table with Alice, Jasper and Emmet

I went to the guys.

"I bet I could get the new girl before you guys," Mike said, why did I even talk to this douche?

"No she's mine!" I growled

"Fine man, you can have her," He said, god this dude was a wimp

I walked over to her.

I scraped the chair next to her and she looked over at me and grimaced.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Alice asked

"Can't I sit with my family?"

"Edward, seriously." Alice said

"Well to be honest I wanted to come and make out with Isabella," I said, might as well get straight to it

"Edward, fuck off or I'll beat you up again," Bella said, playing hard to get again?

"What!" Emmet yelled

"I was taken off guard," I said defensively

"Whatever," she said and stood up and so did I.

I decided to let her know I liked her, so I grabbed her ass.

She then turned around and hit me in the face.

Then she kneed me in the family jewels

Then she kicked me

"Edward fucking Cullen if you ever even come within a ten foot radius of me I will personally beat the shit out of you!" She screamed and stalked off

"Bella you are my idol!" Emmet yelled as she walk out the door

"Nice man! You just got beaten up by Isabella Swan!" Mike Newton yelled

I walked to the nurse's office.

"How did you do this?" She asked

"Isabella Swan," I said

"Well I guess you had it coming." She mumbled

The principle came past and saw me.

"What happened Edward?" He asked

"Isabella Swan," I said, he looked like he was stopping himself from laughing

"Well come with me!" He said and walked off I followed him.

"Isabella Swan, please come to the office, Isabella Swan." The speaker thing said

Bella walked through the door of the office.

"Bella please sit down," The principle said

She sat on a chair next to me.

"Is it true that you did this to Mr. Cullen?" He asked

"Yes, but he grabbed my back side!"

"Mr. Cullen is this true?" He asked

"No certainly not," I lied

"Edward, I have the whole lunch room to back me up," She said, crap.

"Okay, I'll get everyone to stay in the lunch room and ask," The principle said

He grabbed the speaker, "All student's with fifth period lunch stay in the lunch room."

We got up and walked to the lunch room.

"Everyone who saw Mr. Edward Cullen touch Miss. Isabella Swan put your hand up."

I saw almost every bodies hand go up, even lunch ladies.

"Edward! Four months of after school detention!" He said, "And Bella we'll think of your punishment later."

Alice ran up to me, "You dumb arse you can't go groping my best friend! Especially without their permission, you arse hole!"

Best friend…Shit!

I just walked away.

I heard Emmet say "Bella, that was awesome you beat up the star quarter back!" Emmet said he put out his fist and I punched it **(A/N You know like that knuckles thing…What ev, this reminds me when some kid in my class called Cameron called shutter shades shatter shades…Shatter, LOL I call him shatter now XP)**

I was pissed now, so I looked around for a girl.

Hina? Halo? Hanie? Han? Hannah! Hannah Lord!

I pulled her by the hand and pulled her into the broom closet.

I shoved my mouth onto hers and she hitched her leg over my hip.

I bunched up her skirt and pulled down her thong.

She decided she'd use her teeth to pull down my jeans.

Once we we're finished I pulled up my jeans and walked out of the closet with the girl following behind me.

She tried to grab hold of my hand but I pulled away.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked

"Hina, just fuck off," I said

She stood there in shock as I continued to class

I walked through the door, I got a glare from the teacher and started walking my seat which Bella was sitting atawesome.

She was staring at my hair; she must finally realize I am so hot no one can resist me

"Edward you have lipstick on your face! How many times have I told you to stop playing with my makeup?" She loudly whispered from across the room, which made everyone crack up laughing.

"Well how many times have I told you to cover up your face? It's just so ugly!" He said

There were a lot of oooooohhhs and arrrrrrrrgh

"Well you weren't think that when you tried to molest me, then I beat you up, think twice before you mess with Isabella Swan," She laughed

"You know you wanted it, I like your body not your face," He said

"Well let's see then," I said, "Who of you think I'm ugly?"

Silence….

"Who of you think I'm pretty," I said

Everyone's hand shot up…Creepy

"Poor Eddikinz," She said, "By the sound of these votes you need glasses," I said, "And seriously sit down you look weird standing the middle of the room."

"Maybe I don't want to sit next to you I might catch something!" I said, god what does this girl do to me?

"Man. One, I'm a virgin so in possible and I am not giving it up for you, you're probably the one with the disease, two, grow up cooties aren't real I think we've all know that since were like eight, three, I'll happily swap, but seeming there's no dumb arse bimbo's here who want to sit next to you, I'll have to endure the hell."

She's a virgin? God this is going to be hard.

"Wait how the hell did you gets into this class, you're not exactly the smart looking type," I said realizing we're in a advance class

"Edward I'm probably in more advance classes than you," She said, yeah right

"Oh yeah, I'm in three," I scoffed

"Eddie, I'm in six," She said and pushed up m pink geek glasses

There was a synchronized gasp.

I just glared at me and she rolled my eyes, I sat down

I went to my next class then I went to P.E

I went and put on some sport clothes and went back out.

By the time I was out Bella had gotten there, she was wearing a pair of fluro pink shorts that had black tiger stripes on them, a metro station tee, yellow cap, a pair of converse that had been patterned so it looked like someone had doodled **(A/N Grow up) **on them and she changed her sunglasses to a pair of black ray-bans.

"Hey it's my fave lil' sis!" Emmet boomed

"Emmet I'm your only sister," Alice said

"Not you, Bella," He said, "She can beat up Edward."

Alice glared at Bella playfully.

The teacher walked in.

"Hey guys, we have a new girl in this class who I've been told can throw a pretty mean punch," He said **(A/N There's Mr. Hills again XP) **"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Surie, Well my name is Bella, you guys probably know me as Smella, if you were here in middle school,"

People gasped again

She looked at Mr. Hills, "Okay kids, we are doing gymnastics," He said there was a collective groan.

We started doing bridges, Bella did that easily, then we tried to do something that you do with bridges but you turn them into a really slow flip.

Then we tried doing back flips, only a few people could do, then we did front flips.

I was out by then

Then the remainders of people still in which were cheerleaders and Bella, they had to make up a routine really quickly in our head.

Bella did hers…Some girls just pranced around and did flip's…But Bella actually have creativity.

I decided not to change seeming I had football training.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out to the oval.

"Did you see Bella beat up Edward, god that was one of the funniest things I have seen and hottest, but I like Rosie better," Emmet said

"EMMET, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted in his ear

"Sorry Edward, He said, "We all know you're ego took a blow."

"That's it!" I yelled and started to attack him

Emmet had had a dis-advantage as he had been beat up pretty bad at the last game and couldn't really take the hits very well so I ended up beating him up really bad.

Shit! Bella will be even fucking harder to get into my bed, fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this chapter is too MiseryRain you helped me out of writers block by giving me a suggestion, see what happens if you help me you get chapters lol so review**

**P.s I also decided her parents are going to be crap ones and Renee not accept Bella as she is so yeah, byeee**

B POV

I just finished doing my hair when my phone rang

Bringggg....Bringggg...Bringgg

I picked up the phone.

"Hey Jingle Bells, wear something hot, we are getting revenge on Edward tell you once you get too school," Alice said

"Okay," I said

"Bye Love yah," She said **(A/N In a friend way lol)**

"Bye, Love yah," I said

I picked out a very V-neck sleeveless singlet, a pair of very short shorts, a pair of hello kitty socks, a pair of black and pink striped fingerless gloves, my plaid suspenders, my tiara and a pair of high heel sandals.

I went down stairs; I saw a note on the table

_To Bella_

_Your Father and I have gone _

_Out to lunch with the Hales, _

_You know their children _

_Rosalie and Jasper?_

_Yes well apparently they are both_

_Misfits like you, you would get _

_Along with them._

_Bye, Love you_

Like hell you love me bitch, I am a misfit now and she called one of my best friends a misfit, god I am going to be happy when I can finally leave.

I marched out the door.

I got into my car and drove to school.

I got out and saw Emmet badly bruised with Rosalie helping him along.

I jumped out of the car and ran towards Emmet and rose.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of blue shorts, black singlet top, black and blue studded belt, black and blue fingerless gloves, star earrings, blue ray bans, black pumps and she had blue and black coontail extensions.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled, before they could answer I growled "Edward."

I started to run but out of nowhere Jasper caught me.

"Don't Alice has already planned something already." Jasper said

"Yeah and this is how it goes okay." Alice started

E POV

The time between first period and lunch went surprisingly quick and surprisingly also Bella had done nothing to me.

I sat with the popular people as usual.

After a couple minutes the lights went out.

I couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly Bella was on the table with a spotlight on her.

_know you like me (I know you like me)__  
__I know you do (I know you do)__  
__That's why whenever I come around she's all over you__  
__And I know you want it (I know you want it)__  
__It's easy to see (it's easy to see)__  
__And in the back of your mind__  
__I know you should be home with me_

She was dancing right in front of me and singing at me.

I didn't know she could sing and she is fucking good at it.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me__  
__Don't cha, don't cha__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me__  
__Don't cha, don't cha_

She was shaking her ass in my face.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)__  
__Leave it alone (leave it alone)__  
__Cause if it ain't love__  
__It just ain't enough to leave a happy home__  
__Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)__  
__You have to play fair (you have to play fair)__  
__See, I don't care__  
__But I know she ain't goon' want to share_

I already had an erection

_  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me__  
__Don't cha, don't cha , baby__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me__  
__Don't cha, don't cha_

_I know I'm on your mind__  
__I know we'll have a good time__  
__I'm your friend__  
__I'm fun__  
__And I'm fine__  
__I ain't lying__  
__Look at me, you ain't blind _

_I know I'm on your mind__  
__I know we'll have a good time__  
__I'm your friend__  
__I'm fun__  
__And I'm fine__  
__I ain't lying__  
__Look at me, you ain't blind __  
_

She stepped between my legs on the chair and sat in my lap then sang to me._  
_Just got harder

_  
__See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)__  
__I understand (I understand)__  
__I'd probably be just as crazy about you__  
__If you were my own man__  
__Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)__  
__Possibly (possibly)__  
__Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me_

_  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me__  
__Don't cha, don't cha__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me__  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me__  
__Don't cha, don't cha_

She took the mike away from her mouth and put her mouth millimeters away from mine, I closed my eyes.

I felt her get up and sing _But your never gonna get me _

She then did a back flip off the table.

"Never mess with me Eddie," She yelled before running out

B POV

(Three days later)

Bring...Bring...Bring

I put my Wuthering Heights books down and picked up the phone.

"Belsies, you want to come over here for a sleep over? Rose and Jazz will be there," She asked

"Sure," I said and packed a bag of clothes and hair things went down stairs, Mum and Dad weren't there, never are, weren't at our old place so what's the difference here?

I grabbed my keys and drove to the Cullen's, Alice had already told me the directions.

It took about 15 minute to get there.

I got out and was greeted by Alice.

"Hey Bellies," She said

I stepped in and saw Emmet lying on the couch with ice packs all over him

"Hey," I said Alice had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Alice went over with Jasper and Rosalie went and looked after Emmet, apparently Carlisle was at the hospital, he's a doctor and Esme had her own interior decorating business, obviously this place was fucking awesome.

I got bored of sitting there, I got up and went up stairs I went into an old attic thing and there was a piano and a guitar up there

I grabbed the old wooden guitar and strummed it was perfectly tuned I started singing a song I had written about Jacob.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time__  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl__  
I should've known, I should've known_

__

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.__  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;__  
Now I know_

__

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

_Cause I'm not your princess__  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,__  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
it's too late  
to catch me now._

I put the guitar down and felt the tears run down my face at the memories at what had happened.

I opened my eyes, I saw Edward staring at me.

I wiped away my tears and got up.

"Sorry, is this your guitar, I didn't mean too, I just-" I said being cut off by him saying "It's fine just you're a beautiful singer, way better than the other day, who wrote that song?"

"I did," I said

"Really? Wait who is it about?" He said an emotion flashed past his face, anger? But as quick as it came it was gone.

I look down at the floor.

"Jacob, he was like you, a player, he said he loved me, next thing yah know I catch him fucking my best friend, then thinks its fine to fuck my best friend well ex-best friend and acts like it never happened, that is why you piss me off so easy, I looked up to see him sitting in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I would never do that to you," He said **(A/N This is like that new moon scene in reverse lol)**

I stared into Edward gorgeous green eyes, was it possible I was falling in love with him, the person who made my tween years a misery?

He stood up; he gave me his hand and pulled me up.

"Bella, I want to show you something," He said and sat down on the piano chair, I sat next to him, he started to play.

"Debussy," I muttered once he was finished

He turned and stared

"You knew that?" He asked

"Yeah," I said

"Bella give me a chance, if you see me with one girl you can forget it but Bella, I need you," he said

I nodded

He leaned in to kiss me, so close, I was about to kiss Edward Cullen.

BANG! I jumped apart from Edward

"Dinners ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about the wait but I put a lemon in here for you perverted readers and it was highly disturbing to write and the ownage of this chapter has been given to **** because she gave me an idea once again ;)**

I saw Emmet standing at the door looking expectantly, what was I thinking? Why would I kiss someone who ruined my middle school life?

"Guys hurry up I'm hungry and Alice said I can't eat til' you come," Emmet said jumping around like he had ants in his pants. **(A/N I'm LMAO writing this)**

I got up and walked down stairs with Edward walking closely behind me.

We sat at the dining table and ate, Alice had made Pasta and apparently she was like me and felt bad when the chefs and cleaners did all the work.

"Guys did you know Bella could sing?" Edward asked putting a piece of pasta in his mouth

"Of course didn't you hear her three days ago?" Alice laughed

"No she's way better than that," He said

"Really?!" Alice said, "You must play!"

I blushed

"He's exaggerating, I'm not that good," I said

"Bella! You're fucking great!" Edward said

"Okay," I said

Alice cheered.

I ate the rest of my food and put it in the dish washer.

"Edward, do you mind if I borrow that guitar again?" I asked

"No go for it," He said, I noticed people turn to him and look surprised

He shrugged and I ran up the stairs, and ran back down when I got it

The others were sitting on the couch waiting for me

"Sure you want to listen?" I asked

"Duhh!" They yelled

I Blushed

_You said the way my green eyes shined,__  
__Put those phoenix stars to shame that night__  
__I said: "That's a lie"__  
__Just a boy in a Old Rabbit,__  
__That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,__  
__On back roads at night__  
__An' I was right there beside him all summer long__  
__An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

_But when you think: Jacob Black,__  
__I hope you think my favorite song__  
__The one we danced to all night long:__  
__The moon like a spotlight on the lake__  
__When you think happiness,__  
__I hope you think: "That little black dress"__  
__Think of my head on your chest,__  
__An' my old faded blue jeans__  
__When you think Jacob Black,__  
__I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears,__  
__An' thankin' God that you weren't here,__  
__To see me like that__  
__But in a box beneath my bed,__  
__Is a letter that you never read,__  
__From one summers back__  
__It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,__  
__An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_When you think: Jacob Black,__  
__I hope you think my favorite song__  
__The one we danced to all night long:__  
__The moon like a spotlight on the lake__  
__When you think happiness,__  
__I hope you think: "That little black dress"__  
__Think of my head on your chest,__  
__An' my old faded blue jeans__  
__When you think Jacob Black,__  
__I hope you think of me_

_And your back for the first time since then:__  
__I'm standin' on your street,__  
__An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,__  
__An' the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is: "When you think: Jacob Black,__  
__"I hope you think my favorite song"__  
__Some day you'll turn your radio on,__  
__I hope it takes you back to that place__  
__When you think happiness,__  
__I hope you think: "That little black dress"__  
__Think of my head on your chest,__  
__An' my old faded blue jeans__  
__When you think Jacob Black,__  
__I hope you think of me__  
__Oh, think of me,__  
__Mmmm_

_You said the way my green eyes shined,__  
__Put those Phonix stars to shame that night__  
__I said: "That's a lie"_

They were staring at me, with their mouth wide open

"Oh! Was it that bad?" I asked worried

"Bad? That was fucking great!" Emmet rawred, "But I may have to kill this Jacob dude!" **(A/N Rawred lol)**

I smiled in the realization that I had a family I always wondered if anyone would cared for me truly and Emmet had just proved that someone cares

"Please Bella sing another one!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down

Edward frowned, he had his hands fists and he was clutching them so tight that his knuckles had gone white.

Why? Did he hate the attention his family was giving me? I didn't mean to make him angry…Or maybe he was pissed at something completely different

I nodded and started to sing

My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over

----Two hours later---

I forgot to pack pyjamas so Alice lent me a brown-y purple short cleavage showing nightie, was she here to torture me?

I had on a pair of similar coloured flats/slippers.

I walked down to the lounge room, Rosalie was wearing a black and white nightie with cute as panda slippers, Alice was wearing a giant hello kitty t-shirt with hello kitty slippers.

"Alice! Why am I wearing a fucking singlet?" I leant over slightly with my hands on my hips

I could feel Edwards gaze on my boobs

A small smirk raised on Alice's perfectly plump pink lips

"Edward stop fucking staring at my fucking boobs!" I yelled

He looked at me slightly embarrassed and turned away

I sat next to Alice as we watched a horror movie, it wasn't very scary, but you should have seen Emmet! He was fucking clinging to Rosalie and screaming in parts that weren't even scary! Talk about a wimp

We slept in the lounge room, It was Alice on the end then Jasper then me then Edward then Rosalie then Emmet, why did I have to sleep next to him!

I woke to flashing, I realized about half a second after I opened my eyes that Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were taking photos with their mobiles.

Then I realized why.

Edward had his arm around me and I was hugged up against his chest.

"Morning," He smirked, "I knew we were gonna sleep together eventually."

"Oh fun-ney! Edward!" I yelled scrambling up from the mattress that lay on the floor

-----Later that day----

We were at my house, because we were about to go to the beach and I needed my swim suit.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked

"Yep," I said popping the 'P' as I walked out of my room holding my purple guitar

I had on a blue and white bikini, black short, blue ray bans, blue and white striped fingerless gloves and gladiators. I had my hair up in a pony tail with and blue hair band, blue octopus clips, a blue bow and I had blue hair extensions in.

Alice was wearing a pink bikini with black shorts, pink converse, pink ray bans and a studded pink and silver studded belt. She had her hair out with a pink bow clip, a pink head band and she had pink extensions in.

Rosalie was wearing a black bikini with black shorts, black ray bans, and gladiators. Her hair was up in a smiley face hair band with octopus and skull clips.

"We look hot!" Alice said all 4"11" of her bounding along the hallway

As we walked outside I suddenly felt self conscious, I thought of what would have happened if he saw me right now

I fainted and fell to the ground, the last thing I know is two strong arms catching me

---------------Flash back----------------

"You, stupid fat pig!" He yelled and slapped me across the face "How dare you talk to James! Are you cheating on me!? Yes you're cheating on me! You, stupid cow!"

He punched me and I fell to the ground and he then started kicking me.

-----------------Flash back end-----------------

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward said worried, "Bella?"

Then I realized I was in Edwards's arms, it felt so right.

He sat me in the jeep, "Bells, Bells, talk to me!" Edward said panicking

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten today, Al' can I have a sandwich?" I asked covering up that I had a mini panic attack

Alice looked at disbelievingly and handed me a sandwich.

I took off the wrapper and ate the sandwich quickly.

After about twenty minutes we had gotten to the beach.

The sun was shining, there were suffers everywhere, there were girls being slutty with the surfer guys, because there was a skate park there, there were skaters too, there were a children everywhere and couples sitting by the beach.

"Bells, come to the toilets with me!" Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the bathroom

As we got there Alice happy smile turned to a Hard.

"Bella, are you on drugs or something!" Alice yelled, "Why'd you really collapse? I saw you eating the morning!"

"I..I..I…" I stuttered

"Bella you better tell me!" She yelled

"Okay Alice, I can't tell you all of what happened because it's painful." I said

She nodded, with a sudden amount of sympathy in her eyes.

I sat the sink while Alice looked at me

"Okay, so you know how I hit every boy who touches me unless they're someone like Jasper, Edward and Emmet?" I said and she nodded, "Well it's because when I was in phoenix I had this boyfriend, he seemed perfect at the start except he was a player until he started going out with me, well that's what I thought, but after about two months of us going out he hit me, I thought it was only a onetime thing and he apologized profusely. But a week later he hit me again. I forgave him, again, then two weeks later he did it again, then it was the next day then the next then it turned to beatings, that's when I couldn't get out, he had me trapped, I was too scared to say anything and every time I looked at a boy he would hit me, every time I talked to one he would beat me. So when I looked at the boys today, in my bathing suit I would get one hell of a beating if he were here. So I collapsed."

"Oh. My. God. Bells I am SO sorry, you know we love you and would never let him get near you again…Did he…" Alice said hugging me, I then saw Rosalie in tears standing at the door

Rosalie ran over to me and hugged me.

"No…He tried but my parents walked in to our house, we were in my bedroom,

"If you tell a single person even your brothers I will..." I said being cut off by Alice, "We wouldn't tell a soul Bells!"

"Lucky we wore water proof makeup," Alice laughed as she wiped the tears from her face.

We wiped the tears from our faces and walked back out.

The boys had already gone into the water.

I walked over to my bag as the girls walked towards the guys who were over near the Cafe

I checked my phone

One new message

**From: Victoria**

**To: Bella**

**Hey Chica**

**How you been?**

**Vicci 33**

**From: Bella**

**To: Victoria**

**Hey Chica Yourself**

**Great :]]**

**You?**

**Bella 33**

I put the phone back into my bag.

I took all my off all my accessories, shoes and shorts.

Alice and Rosalie came back from talking to the guys and did the same thing

We grabbed a surfboard from Emmet's jeep (They have heaps of them so we didn't need to get our own, we just used Emmet's)

We ran down to the water ignoring all the whistling we were getting and started surfing.

Once we got out all the surfers (They were all guys) mouths were wide open, sexist douches.

"Girlies, you are awesome!" Emmet yelled, making himself what was probably his sixth sandwich

"Em, how many sandwiches have you eaten?" Rosalie asked, obviously thinking the exact same thing

"Eight, why?" He asked, more than I thought

She sighed and we ate our sandwiches in about twenty minutes then Alice said something about going to the skate park.

"Oh, I can skate," I said

"Really? So can I!" Rosalie said

"Same!" Alice said, "It's awesome that the sun dries your hair so quick, but I need a brush." She laughe

I passed her one and got two more for Rose and I.

We shoved on our shorts and went and grabbed our skateboards from the jeep and walked to the skate park across the rode.

Rose, Alice and I went to different parts of the skate park (It was quite large)

Some guy who was shirtless came over to me.

"Hey babe, do you need some lessons?" Some kid with black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a stupid wannabe gangster hat.

"No thanks I know how to skate," I said

"Sure you do, but I wasn't talking about that type of lesson," He said, "By the way the name is Strochnetter, Christopher Strochnetter."

"Yeah whatever," I said and started to walk away, but before I could Christopher grabbed my ass

This time I wasn't so careful like I was with Edward.

"You fuck-tard! Never touch my ass, you dumbass man whore! Can't you fucking tell when a girl does not want your fucking attention, go fuck a whore you loser, but obviously not even the most cracked up whore wants to fuck you seeming you have to fucking molest me! Never Ever even talk to me again or I will press charges!" I screamed at him

Everyone was over the other side of the skate park so no one heard me scream at him

He looked a little shocked, but suddenly he pushed me under a tunnel (He caught me when my guard was down and he is about 6'5' and I'm only 5'10') and got a piece of rope from no where and tied my wrist to a metal bar and went and found another piece, I sat there trying to untie myself for about 75 seconds, then he cam back and tied my feet to a pole thing.

He turned me over which hurt my wrists and ankles…Wait! Shit I'm about to get raped.

I started screaming but all he did was rip off his shirt and rip a bit off his shirt and tie it around my mouth making it a gag.

I turned my head to look at the man trying to undo my extreley knotted bikini.

Even though I knew it wasn't Jacob I still saw his face on this strochnetter person's body.

_**---------------Black out---------------------**_

_**Jacob pulled me into my room, then into my bathroom**_

"_**Jake what are you doing?" I said **_

"_**Oh I've decided we're going to have sex, I know you wouldn't decline seeming you are SO in love with me," he said**_

"_**No, Jake, I'm not ready," I said pulling at my teased hair**_

_**He ran his hair through his cropped hair and started pulling off his white t-shirt to show his muscular football player physique.**_

_**How attractive it was to me, it no longer enticed me.**_

_**But he grabbed me anyway, he pulled off my shirt then my shorts he had made me wear some lacy black thong and bra today, I had no idea why but I did no question it, no I knew why.**_

_**I looked down at my extremely high black strappy heels and noticed he chose those too, had he made the decision to rape me days in advance?**_

_**He was pulling his jeans down revealing long lean legs.**_

_**He grabbed me by the hair.**_

"_**Bella, this will be Kinky very kinky." He said shoved his mouth over mine.**_

"_**We're going to be Role playing," He said with a smirk, "I'm gonna be a policeman and you be the bank robber."**_

_**I nodded to scared to get hit again**_

_**I suddenly heard a car pull up out front, Yes!**_

_**------------------Awake ;)-----------------**_

Once he got it off he was thrown off me by some unknown force.

I curled into a ball for a few minutes as I heard the punches coming from about twenty metres above me.

I rolled over not realizing my bikini would fall off my chest, obviously he didn't get any further than trying to finger me.

I saw Edward kneeling above me.

"Bella, Are you alright? Oh my god, I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, If he hurt you I'll..I'll…" He said untying me.

"I'm fine you saved me just in time," I said

"Urrrgh, Bella, your naked." He said and looked away

I looked down and saw I didn't have my bikini on.

I quickly put my bikini top on and tied it into place and shoved on my bikini bottom.

I stood up and didn't realize I was shaking until, Edward picked me up.

"Ed…Ed…Ed...Edward, will you ring the police for me?" I said scared out of my mind

"Sure Bells, I'll just go get Alice and Rose." He said

"No!…I mean Don't leave me." I said

"Here, I'll tie him up and you go run off to Alice she's right out side the tunnel, okay?"

I nodded and ran out to Alice, She seemed to know what had happened

I ran to her and I just hugged her

"OH MY GOD, 'MSOSORRYISHOULDN'TOFBROUGHTUPSKATING!!!" Alice rushed out

"He didn't rape me but…" I said, "Wait how did you know?"

"One of his friends told me he was bragging about how he was going to do disturbing things with you and that they knew he would ANYTHING to have sex with you," She said tears escaping from her eyes

I looked back at the tunnel and I saw Emmet coming out rubbing his fists.

Rosalie was behind him crying her eyes out trying to calm him down.

Edward ran over to me and hugged me.

"It'll be alright," He said and wiped my tears that I didn't know I had been crying and just hugged me until I heard the sirens

**A/n Review 33**


	5. Chapter 5

HI guys I'm so sorry about the time its taking for the next chapter but I really can't think of what to happen can you guys give me an idea?

If you give me an idea (Even if I don't use it) I'll give you a shout out.

Oh and thanks I now have 39 (!!!) comments in four chapters thankyou all my amazing readers


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Thank you**__** Edwards_Doll, **__** MissTwilightLover6, AliceCullenHaleLuvsJasper, edwardluv, Dimkas Girl, princess1992, Emma, Professor_panda, TeamEdward17, Jazmyn.**_

_**I can't believe we've got 52 reviews already.**_

_**(I'm sorry for the time it took for this chapter, school sucks.**_

"Bella are you awake?" Edward asked holding my hand.

I was in hospital because when he pushed me over I got a pretty bad concussion.**(A/N A couple people where asking why Bella just didn't beat him up, it was because Bella was caught of guard and she isn't the most balanced person in the world, She would have gotten back up but she passed out from the concussion)**"Yes." I said cringing at the memory at what almost happened. "Bells, the Strochnetter dude is now in jail." He said and kissed my forehead, "But you'll have to go to court, you'll win we have around seventeen witnesses and five people taped what he was saying when he…" Edward looked angry so I squeezed his hand gently trying to gain his attention.

"Edward where are Renee and Charlie?" I asked

"Well mine yours Rosalie's and Jaspers parent's went to the Philippines for a couple months we can't get in contact them, they only left us a note, we're staying at my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle's." "What! The one time I need them and they ditch me, I hate them." I yelled. "I know Bells but you have us," Edward said and started stroking my hair. I just thought of my hair. Between the surfing, almost being raped -Shiver- and sleeping, my hair must look like a giant scene racoon tail. I put my hands over my hair and my cheeks went bright red. "I must look like shit, sorry." I said "You have nothing to apologise for, you look beautiful." He said. I blushed again "Well I better go tell Carlisle you're awake." He said "Edward, don't leave me." I said "I'll only be one second," He said, I nodded

He walked out the door and Carlisle walked in, then Edward came in behind him. Edward sat next to me and held my hand while Carlisle stood in front of me. "Hello Bella, hope you feeling okay, You can go home in about an hour Edward will take you home, all the kids and Esme will be there and I'll be home at around five if there are no emergencies, we can get you a extremely good therapist if you need one, or you could to talk to me or anyone, sadly Esme was raped once…." Carlisle said with a fatherly smile on his face that turned down slightly as me said she had been raped. "Thank you Mr. Cullen." I said "You are very welcome Isabella, please call me Carlisle," He said "Thank you and please call _me_ Bella," I said sweetly "Okay Bella, press the red button to your right or get Edward to come get me if you need anything," He said "Thankyou, Carlisle." I said"Your welcome, Bella." He said and walked out the door.

Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmet and I watched a couple movies after their insane amount of apologies even though it wasn't their fault and nothing even happened.

I think I fell asleep first.

-Dream-

I was in a field. Most beautiful place I've ever been. Gorgeous daisies everywhere and other beautiful coloured flowers. I was in a dirty black tatted dress that went about three inches above my knees. I was running. Away. From him. I looked behind me. I saw darkness I saw him. I saw his russet skin. I saw a murderous look in his dark almost black eyes. I saw the side of him that I had never seen when we started dating, back then I only saw the cute gentleman. It made me run faster and faster. The darkness was coming closer. Then I saw Edward. I ran to into his arms, when I touched him the darkness exploded into white light. Every misery, horror and scar in my life was erased and left with happiness. "Edward!" I yelled hugging him tight, electricity running through my body "Bella!" He said "I love you Edward," I said "I love you Bella," He said and kissed me on the forehead

-Dream end-

I woke up breathing hard. I was no longer on the couch. I was in a bed a very comfortable bed. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight ever, Edward Cullen. His eyes wide open looking at me.

Then I remembered the dream I just had. Shit!

I'm not in love with Edward. I can't be. He, he, he ruined my life as a child. People change, Bella a voice said in my head. I told Edward I loved him. Shit. I'm in-love with Edward Fucking Cullen. Wait! I was in fucking bed with Edward fucking Cullen. Oh god hope we didn't Apparently he saw the alarm in my eyes. "Bella, we didn't, its just all the other beds are taken and we have different rugs, Bella you know I respect you right?" He said, see Bella people do change. "Thankyou," I said and gave him a hug, the same electricity that was there was in my dream. "Bella no need to thank me," He said still accepting the hug "Okay we better get up for school," I said "Sure." He said, "You go have a shower, I had one last night." I nodded and got up

I walked into the bathroom that was connected to Edwards bedroom. I noticed that all my shampoo was in the shower and there was a

gorgeous outfit laid out with a little note next to it.

_Bella,_

_I have chosen this extremely cute outfit to make Edward drool at school._

_He told me LOVES blue on you so be careful ;)_

_P.s wanna dye our hair tonight?_

_Love Alice_

There was a blue and black ruffle skirt, a corset top that seemed to push my boobs are heaps, two fishnet gloves, a bracelet thing that had a zip around it, a pair of ray-bans were the lenses had been popped out, a pair of kitty earrings and a pair multi strapped wedges that went up to mid shin and made me about the height of Edward.

"God bless my alicat," I said and got into the shower. I quickly got dressed, did my hair, my makeup and walked down stairs. I Emmet had made me fried rice, with that yummy Chinese broccoli. **(A/N seriously Chinese broccoli is the yummiest thing ever, I don't even like normal broccoli)** "Thankyou Emmet, when'd you learn how to cook?" I asked

"Esme made me sit through heaps of marathons of Nigella **(Is that how you spell her name?) **and take notes," He said "Emmet you made me watch them with you and you didn't just take notes by yourself but would TiVo every episode to try and make everything at least ten times in a row til' you got it perfect." Esme said "Esmmeeeeeeeeee, you promised," Emmet whined "No I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it," She said, "I was merely correcting you." She laughed. Emmet muttered something and sat down. Rosalie automatically came down stairs and sat on Emmet's lap. Bringing a very large smile to Emmet's face. Rose was wearing a black nightmare before Christmas top with a high waisted black skirt, a red flannelette, a pair of black stockings, knee high converse and a pair of zebra striped sunglasses **(A/N I wore this outfit, except instead of the knee high converse mine are actually in the middle of my shin and my shirt had a picture of jack and Sally instead of just a pumpkin…This only makes sense if you go on my profile and look at the picture) ** "Boobs much Bellsie?" Rosalie laughed just as Edward came down stairs and his face turned directly to my chest area as Rose said it. "Edward, eyes up here." I said and pointed with two fingers were my eyes are. "Sorry, Bella," He said looking at the ground "Bella, you can't blame him even I caught myself looking," Emmet said I cracked up laughing when Emmet said this which equalled me falling of my chair and Edward glaring at him. "Aww, its okay Edward," I said and gave him a hug, I felt the electricity go through just like in my dream. Alice came prancing down stairs with Jasper after Edward and I sat down, Edward grabbed my hand. I felt safe.

"We better get going to school Bells." Alice said "Kay," I said and got up

"Can I go with Edward?" I asked "Of course," Alice said. We all went down to the garage, Edward and I got into my V12 Vanquish that Rose and Emmet had gotten from my place, along with all my clothes and stuff. Edward grabbed my hand as soon as we got on the main high way.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said. What was he sorry for? "For what?" I asked, "You haven't done anything." "I have Bella, I let that guy touch you, I made you move away, I was horrible to you back then, I ruined your life, you will never know how horrible I feel for that, I woke up in the morning feeling like shit for so long I was even sorry before you came back, I tried to numb it with girls, lots and lots of girl, I remember the things I used to say to them as I was finished with them, I used to play a song usually classic's, then I would say 'Do you know what you and that song have in common?' their eyes would shine like stars, then I would say 'You both just got played' They would run out of the room crying, I would then feel the guilt rush back later but for then I would be numb. I am so sorry I'm sorry for everything." "You're not going to do that again, will you?" I asked my eyes boring into his. "No, never again, never." He said, "I'm strong enough to resist, but if I were any stronger I would stay away from you." "So don't." Was all I said.

Before he could answer we pulled into the parking lot and parked.

He got out and opened my door for me; I froze as I saw all the people staring at me.

He must have noticed as he reached out for my hand and pulled me up.

He then swung his arm around my shoulders.

We walked to the door that on the right led into the school and on the left in the office.

I then realized I would be alone for most of the day.

At this moment I'm pretty sure Edward could read minds because he said "Bells, want me to change my schedule to yours so you don't have t be alone?" He asked looking slightly embarrassed when he asked

"Yes, please!" I said.

_**Review please x**_

_**BTW I don't actually label in real life, this is just for the story :P**_

_**Byee xx**_


End file.
